The Northern California Oncology Group (NCOG) is a regional, multidisciplinary, cooperative cancer clinical research organization whose member institutions are located in the northern half of California and northwest Nevada. This new NCI-funded oncology group began registering cases on protocols in December 1977. The objective of this education and demonstration program is to bring community physicians into cooperative clinical protocol participation in the Northern California Oncology Group. The cancer control objectives of this program include assurance of appropriate diagnostic evaluation, clinical and pathological staging, pathological review, clinical treatment, and comprehensive follow-up of cancer patients as well as effecting a more rapid transfer of new cancer treatment knowledge to community physicians and other community health providers. These objectives will be achieved by community physician protocol participation, through patient management guidelines, protocol and disease-oriented workshops, tumor board participation by regular NCOG members, and by frequent feedback of results of protocol studies. To evaluate this program, and to provide data useful in the development of future cancer treatment regimens and programs, clinical, sociological and other patient characteristics including results of treatment by community physicians, will be compared to those of NCOG investigators.